The Devil Of Misfortune
by VoidlessVitro
Summary: A hopeless teen, isolated and left alone for years, must now share a house with beings from another world, consisting of a very over protective brother who plots the teens death, as well as his younger sister, who plots the theft of the teens innocence. One can only tell what will go down.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**

 **Hey guys whats up? Rhetorical question, you guys can't exactly answer...**

 **But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I finally published a fan-fiction!**

 **Of course I'm hyped, I hope you guys are hyped, And I hope there are people who are going to read this.**

 ** _BUT WITHOUT A MOMENT FURTHER OF DELAY..._**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Ah, High school. The only place where you'll see jocks, idols, geeks and nerds all in one place The one place that reaches the peak of your childhood. The one time you can still do whatever you like without a care for the future. The one place you are surrounded by friends who behave like brothers and sisters._

 _Or at least that's how it should be._

I gaze out the window, not a care for the world, for the world did not care for me. Very poetic. I turn my head to face the class, and as if the students notice my gaze they shuffle in their seats, anxious to leave. I couldn't blame them, anyone would be scared of me if they knew me. But even the sight of me was a terror. I sit there, in the corner of the class, with at least 2 desks of space between me and the others. My gaze returns to the faint reflection of the Monster in the window. His all black clothes contrasting his pale skin. That of itself was unsettling, but what really catches the eye, are those that stare back at you.

Soulless Jet-Black eyes. Like those of a devil. The gaze that followed was Unnerving, Unsettling, Deadly even.

Life couldn't have gotten worse

But it did. Once apon a time, I had friends, people who couldn't give a care for my eyes. Pure people, deserved only the best. Life didn't care, or was It me? But they all were part of a tragic accident, one irreversible, gruesome. Weeks later, one of my classmates had fractured their arm. My math teacher got into a car crash. My parents... Her...

That was enough to know something was wrong. I was eventually singled out, everyone fearful to end up like the others. Rumors were spread like an unnoticed wildfire

 _The Devil of Misfortune. That's what they called me. Charming._

Regardless of such events I kept going on, begging for the better, begging to harm no other, begging to be released from the Devils grip. Nights praying turned to days, which turned to weeks, weeks turning to months, lasting for years. God was no match for the Devil. No one dared to near, not even the adults, everyone distanced themselves from me hoping to never have anything to do with me. Smart kids.

Staring at the dark sky, I could only relay one single thought.

 _Where did the sun go?_

* * *

Before I could register the time skip the bell rang followed by the unanimous clatter of chairs being shoved back and the rushed yells of despair as everyone fled the room.

And then there was one.

It was nothing new, just bothersome. _I get it, I'm a freaking monster, but at the very least can you guys be just a little subtle about it?_ But it didn't matter in the end. They were human, they reacted certain ways. They valued their lives, their goals, dreams, ambitions, over anybody else any day. Getting comfortable I kicked my feet on the desk and leaned back. Knowing from experience, if I were to leave the class now, I'd be causing a road block, causing problems for everyone. little by little I could hear the voices in the halls drop and before long it was silent. Hesitating for no more than a moment I rise from the seat and stepped into the halls. Making sure the coast was clear I made my way by the sun I gazed at the sky embracing the warmth, appreciating the moment as if I would never get to again.

* * *

The trip home was a quick one stopping for nothing unlike other days. I gazed at my goal as I neared. It stood far taller than the others, resembling what most would consider a mini mansion. With two balcony's side by side with a meter or two of space between, as well as a big empty driveway. It could only be owned by a rich person. If only they knew. pulling keys out of my pocket I swiftly unlocked, opened, entered the house, closed, and locked the door. Taking a breath I stood inside the grand building and could only feel my stomach rise to my throat, choking as I tried to speak.

"I'm, home"

.

.

.

The silence was killing me

Walking over to the stairs I bumped into a couch that lay beside the stairs, kicking up a storm of dust. Pulling my hoodie over my mouth I made my way up and into my room. _How long has it been now? 3 or 4 years?_ Letting the thought go I released myself of the harsh fabric that contained my skin, letting the hoodie and t-shirt drop to the floor. Not sharing a thought for the scars that covered my skin. Collapsing on my chair I quickly booted my computer and started minecraft.

Minecraft

It was my one release, my savior, my love. Although I'm probably giving it too much credit, after all, I had my anime, music, consoles and systems. But minecraft was different, it let me do as I pleased, in a world that held no value, lest I make something worthwhile. my attention was drawn to the monitor as the nostalgic music of minecraft played. Smiling I quickly joined up my server and waited as it loaded. _If I recall correctly we should be fighting the Ender Dragon_ I edged with excitement as the world was loaded. I watch as text appeared in the chat. God_Of_Misfortune has joined the game I shivered at the name, thinking how ironic it was. I observed with pride at the massive 10 story building which stood before me. We had been going at the world for a good 10 months, savoring the game-play. Quickly the chat was filled with comments.

TheRedstoned: Dude your late

ScientificAnomaly: I agree, we were about to prepare for the end

DragonBorn: DIBS ON THE EGG

The6thError: that dragon is about to get SCREWED

TheTrueSteve: Gom, get your best gear, were leaving in 10

God_Of_Misfortune: Got it, anyone got exp bottle?

DragonBorn: Yea I got tuns, their in the chest in the corner 3rd floor

God_Of_Misfortune: nice

I made my way to the 3rd floor and reached for a whole stack of bottles. If we wanted to beat this thing, we want the best armory we can get. Quickly making my way to an enchantment table I enchanted my diamond set as well as my bow with everything I could.

TheTrueSteve: Ano can you get us stacks of ladders

ScientificAnomaly: Yea no problem. Red, the potions done?

TheRedstoned: ya

TheTrueSteve: Alright guys lets move out

We all watched as the eye of ender flew through the sky before dropping. The walk was silent, no one bothering to type anything while on the move. It only makes things more difficult. The rest seemed to be a blur, finding the area, entering the stronghold, and eventually we all stood in front of the unfinished portal.

TheTrueSteve: Red split the potions, Ano, split the ladders among-st you and Gom, you both with destroy the crystals that heal the dragon. Drag, 6, use your swords to attack the dragon when he swoops down. Red you and me will be shooting the dragon down, are you all ready?

TheRedstoned: Yep

ScientificAnomaly: Yeah

DragonBorn: yea

The6thError: yee

God_Of_Misfortune: yes

TheTrueSteve: Then lets go.

Filling the remaining cubes with eyes we watched as the portal blinked to existence. Nodding to each other we all jumped in. The first glance of the end was rather un-nerving. The void seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, never ending. Falling down would suck. I rushed to the closest tower I could find and began scaling it with the ladders. The process was excruciatingly long. Every once in a while I would hear the dragons roar and I would turn around, fending the dragon off with my bow. it was when I was nearly at the top when I was delivered a blow that knocked me from the ladder and left free falling. Without a moments hesitation I steered my character back on the ladder, successfully slowing me down. Unfortunately I was a far distance away from the top. Sparing a glance to my teammates I watched as they fended off another dragons attack before noticing something odd. _Where are all the endermen?_ Letting the thought dissipate I continued my trek to the top. Not before long I had made it to the top. _Quick, I had to be Quick, destroy this one and head to th-_

 _Wait_

 _No, that can't be._

 _It's impossible_

Sharply getting up I rushed over to my safe, entered the combination and teared it open grabbing the knife by the handle I could only be left in shock

The knife had the same inscriptions as that crystal. My heart pounded. How could they be the same?

Taking the polished blade with me to the computer my eyes flickered between the blade and the game. It was without a doubt the same. But wait, looking closer at the crystal, I swear I can make out figures moving around inside of it. As if sensing my thoughts the crystal became clearer allowing me to get a better look at the figures that stood within it. There were what seemed to be unpixelized beings inside what seems to be a cell. There was a young girl around my age. Her hair was a light shade of violet and she wore an over-sized hoodie emblem-ed with an enderman's face. Beside her was a boy, a little older than me, purple hair that faded to white near the tips. he too wore a hoodie similar to the girl, only that it seemed to fit. without warning both pairs of dark purple stared at my eyes, as if they knew I was there. Not a moment sooner did they jump to their feet and began... Are they chanting? With a yell I dropped the searing hot knife, which glowed both white and purple. Looking back at the screen I watched as they were surrounded by dark particles. But they crystal was unwilling to show me more as the crystal began too glow bright, matching the knifes color. My in-game character died as the crystal blew up. doing the same with my lights as they blew out leaving me in momentary darkness.

And then there were 3

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 **AND THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT**

 **I hope**

 **BUT I am really happy I finished this, I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I've finally made it.**

 **But I'm not done, If you would go out of you way to do something for me, or you just want your character in a story, PLEASE donate OC's**

 **Honestly, I've just been dragging the main character around in my head constantly changing him. he originally was supposed to be a suicidal, no black eyed kid who lost his family. but that was scraped and he came out the oven! Wait a minute... I haven't said his name yet... LET THAT BE THE PLOT OF THE STORY!**

 **But lets be honest, I'm throwing words down on this thing at 2:45 In the morning, so I'm going to go to sleep.**

 **Goodnight guys, make sure you review and give me feedback, and try to get more people to read this thing. Interstellar ShippingGod OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

 **Hey guys, welcome back to a brand new chapter, I hope your having a great day, cause I sure as hell am going to in the morning!**

 **That aside, the last chapter had around 2000 words, so I'm like, 2000? pft. Bet I could do another thousand. So, yea, sorry about that, But how much is too much?**

 **But I have a question.**

 **Would you rather prefer more chapters, but less words in them, which also means quicker posting, but less fulfillment, or less chapters, but a whole heck more juicy.**

 **So far we got one OC, WHO IS GETTING OVEN COOKED. I mean he is made, but the final touches are being made, so many thanks to TonightsArmy, hopefully more of you guy** **s start reading this and get to enjoy his OC**

 _ **BUT WITHOUT A MOMENT FURTHER OF DELAY...**_

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Who are you" The male stood tall, examining the blade, as I lay on the floor. I felt so small. "I-" "Where'd you get this?" he questioned, finding the previous question meaningless. "I-I..." My gaze lowered. "I found it." At first, pain was at a loss as his kick sent me flying, but the pain found its way as I hit the ground "Do you take me for a fool? Where. Did. You. Get. This." Each word dripped with anger. "I found it" I repeated, the pain eating away at my stomach.

The girl held his arm, firmly holding him in place. "Stop it, That's enough, he did no harm."

He looked as if she had lost her mind. "Did no harm? He has a Relic! He must be with them, I swear I'll tear each limb-"

"Enough!" The male went quiet. "We are in the Mortal Realm, I advise we tread lightly. Attention is unwanted."

From what I could tell, the male wanted me dead. The female, just didn't like the outcome of that choice. The two looked like siblings, matching hoodies, matching leggings, but the hair set them apart. While her hair was a light shade of violet, his was purple with frosted white tips. I couldn't get a good look at the girls face as she stood perpendicular to me, hoodie covering her face. She shouted something at the male that I didn't catch. His purple eyes glanced over to me then back to her. He walked over to me, blade in hand, the girl in tow.

In a panic I shoved myself up against the wall hands held up above my face squeezing my eyes shut. _No, no, no, not like this. Please, I haven't done anything meaningful yet! I haven't meant the world to anyone yet! I haven't spent my life to the fullest! If I live, I'll do something important with it! Please, I still haven't even forgiven myself, it can't just end like this!_ their steps were slow, one, after the other. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks, my sobs audible. The foot steps ceased.

"Hey. This is yours, right?"

Slowly opening my eyes I quickly found myself lost in a mystic swirl of purple. Before me sat the girl, her eyes, her eyes were glowing slightly, sending the dark of the room away. The were like mine, but different. No, it wasn't the color, it was something else. Her eyes, they sparkled with hope, joy and fascination. They were happy. I looked down at the blade, which sat peaceful in her hand. It was only then I understood the question, quickly wiping my tears away I reached for the blade. "It is." Picking the knife up I watched as it mimicked her eyes, glowing ever so slightly.

"My name is Elizabeth, and Samuel here is my brother. I'm sorry we scared you like that, it was unintentional, really. If it makes you feel any better we can leave right now but first, I think its best if you forgot about us." _Brothers, unintentional, leave. forget. No, I need them to stay, I need answers, I can't let them leave, I need to know what just happened. I can't forget about this either, how could I forget, they literally just appeared out of thin air! I won't forget, I'll remember!_ She touched her forehead against mine, her eyes closed.

"Somnum, Obliviscatur."

As soon as she said it, I lost control of my body, and my consciousness faded.

* * *

I was on a beach. That's the first thing I could tell. I gazed at the sea, watching it move without a care. I couldn't move my body, I could only watch as if I were a spirit inside a shell

 _"Erik? whats wrong"_

 _Is this a dream? I turned to face the older woman._

 _Mom. She was younger now, around 32, her black hair wrapped in a ponytail. Her bathing suit was blue with drawings of waves contrasting multiple dark red scars. one ran across her thigh, another multiple crosses on her back, and a line on her shoulder. Her dark eyes looking at me._

 _32, that means I should be 10, 2 years till then_

 _"Whats wrong Erik? Do you feel ill?" My little form shook its head. "I wanna swim with Daddy!" She gave a reassuring smile. "Daddy had to go to an interview, but don't worry we are going to stay here for another day, and you can swim with Daddy then." "Really?" "Of course, but if don't have fun today Daddy is going to be upset, OK?" "OK, can we make a castle?" "Why not? But its going to be really tough. Do you think you can do it?" Her tone was challenging. Little me let out a giggle before making a show of flexing. "Of course" My voice deep, imitating someone who I could not recall. we both let out a laugh before heading over the water, her hand in mine._

* * *

Gasping for air I sat up on my bed, trying to regulate my breathing. A dream, it was a dream, nothing more, nothing less. I looked over to the window, the sky lighted up rose, the sun setting. How long have I been asleep for? My memories were hazy, as I couldn't recall certain things.

Planting my feet on the ground I instantly regretted it. Pulling my feet back I looked over the bottom of my foot, surprised to find glass shards poking into my skin. Looking over the room once again with renowned clarity I was shaken as it seemed like a robbery had occurred. My chair was flipped over, my light was broken, leaving glass shards every where, and a knife rested on my bedside. The knife.

Quickly picking it up I couldn't deny it, it was the very same blade, the safe was left open, undamaged. _Someone had opened it. Had someone robbed me? No, my room is only a mess, nothing seems to be missing. A break in then? For what reason would someone break into my room only to leave the valuables. Come on, think, what happened after I came home?_

Wincing I pulled the shards out of my foot, quickly wrapping it up with tissues. I finished the box and had none left for my hand. I came home, and went to play minecraft. Pulling slippers out from under my bed I put them on. _We were fighting the dragon, and I was scaling the tower._ I walked over to my door, blade in hand.

 _What if they were still here? And after that I was going to break the end crystal and-_ I groaned as my head began to throb. _I-I was going to break the crystal... What happened then? Think, think!_ The throbbing increased. my grip around the knife tightened, _knife, knife, crystal, there's a link, something is there, I can feel it, what could the have in common? what could they..._

I quickly flipped the blade over and traced my bloodied finger over the indented text, filling the holes with blood. _The writing, they were the same, they were both related, but there was something more..._ The blade began glowing a crimson red, the blood that stained it quickly dissolving. _What's happening?_ The thought seemed to echo, as if I had shouted it on top of the tallest mountain with a megaphone.

I felt vulnerable, exposed, in danger. My breathing quickened as I panicked. I could feel the eyes watching me. I was not alone, I had nowhere to run. Throwing the blade down I was instantly relieved of the feelings, but they faintly remained. I stumbled out of my room, clearly shaken. I needed to distract myself, I needed to forget, but I remembered instead.

The crystal, the people, the chanting. I had to find them, they must have done something to me, they must have put me on something, like a drug or something. This flood of emotions was not normal. After making my to the washroom, I emptied my stomach, freeing myself of all thoughts.

I needed to calm down, there was nothing to worry about. I was fine, I was safe. Monsters don't exist, they say. Monsters aren't real, they say. Remember, what you saw wasn't real, you were a kid then. You couldn't comprehend it so you made something up to compensate.

Then I hear a pop, like the sound you get from squeezing bubble wrap, and another and another. I freeze. I recognized that sound. I remember it after a whole 4 years. I take it all back. They were here for my parents then.

They are here for me now.

How do I defend myself? I left the blade upstairs, maybe I can use a kitchen knife. Quietly I made my way over to the kitchen, moving slowly as to not disrupt the dust that lay for years. I hear multiple footsteps move about on the upper floor. There were three from what I could tell. _What's going to happen to me now? Am I just going to die from the same people who killed my parents? That's not right!_ The kitchen was about a circle, with the center being a table and the walls covered with cupboards and such. I watched as there were ghostly beings making a cake. Me and mother. Little me watches in awe as the machine mixes the batter.

 _"Mommy, why does it turn one way, but move the other way at the same time?" My mother smiles as she prepares the tray that the cake is going in. "I'm not sure, why not ask Daddy? I'm sure he'll know." I smile "OK, when is Daddy coming home?" She frowns causing the real me to rest my hand over my heart. "He's busy with his boss. He might be longer than usual." She smiles her smile, but I can see the pain behind them._

They quickly fade away as if they had not been there at all. It takes all my energy to hold myself back from crying, if I do I'll only be digging my grave. Bringing my attention back the situation at hand I tenderly pick up the longest knife blowing the dust that coated the handle. Avoiding the cloud of dust that flew up I made my way to the basement doors, but quickly noticed my fatal mistake. Despite my best efforts the dust stuck to my feet, leaving little spots leading to where I came. I hear the steps creek as they make their way down. heading to the door that led down meant getting close to the stairs. Now or never. Making my way towards the door I see another memory.

Ghost father and mother were standing in front of the door, talking to little me. it was a few minutes before their deaths, I remembered this so well, mainly for the fact that it had been burned into the back of my memory. _"Mommy, Daddy, What's happening?" Little me sobbed. Father grimaced "Listen Erik, I want you to listen very carefully, this is very important. If they find you Say the following words and picture your uncle, in your mind. This is important so don't forget"_

I watched in horror as 3 dark beings moved down the stairs. Their bodies loomed over everything, their figure was thin, too thin, you could see the form of their bones through the skin. Their dark purple skin seemed to absorb the color around them. But their eyes.

 _"I don't understand!" Little me cried, staring at my father as if he was mad._

 _"If they find you,"_

The three figures turned towards me their eyes swirled a harsh violet as they directed their gaze towards me

 _"You absolutely must,"_

Their mouths stretched at horrifying angles, showing an abyss within. They began to screech, which resembled a demonic scream, it pierced through the air as they began to charge towards me.

 _"Say"_

"Dispareo"

* * *

I was no where

I was floating in a dark abyss, nobody, nowhere, and nothing filled the space, it was the absence of everything. I wasn't too bothered by it, I had seen more than my fair of things today, but this wasn't as bad. In fact, it felt rather, pleasant, like I could fall asleep here. The only thing visible was what I identified as a rift. It had no outline, and appeared to be 2D. But it was filled with those ever so familiar purple swirls. The creatures, the blade, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, that's what she called herself. She knew magic, heck I knew magic. I needed to find her, she would tell me more. The rift grew transparent to show the two in what I could identify as a lounge, unfinished at that. Feeling confident in my next choice I, uh, leaned in and, uh, willed myself towards the rift. Then came the screech. Turning around I watched in horror as the three beings entered the abyss through a rift. Remembering about the kitchen knife in my hand I threw it towards them and escaped through the rift.

* * *

The process of getting out of that void was not pleasant. It's like your going at high speeds and your just plop into existence continuing at that speed. Or maybe it was cause I did it wrong. But I appeared a few feet of the ground, launching through the air and doing a clumsy roll before colliding with the wall. They were shocked, like they had just seen someone fall of a 20 story building and walk away without a scratch. They were speechless, and I was breathless.

"What, did you, guys, do, to me?" I gasped barely managing to breath This set them into motion. "How did you do that? That takes absurd amounts of energy and life force, and you're just a human!" Samuel questioned. Elizabeth rushed over to me. "Forget that for a moment, tell me, do you remember me?" Her face was serious " I nodded twice "You, you came through, my monitor." I breathed. I felt like I could fall apart at any moment.

She was white. "No, no no no, I had used B-class magic on you, you couldn't even revoke the magic even if you were B-class, unless you're not human, your eyes would lead me to believe that your an Enderman hybrid, are you human?" I nodded vigorously, last thing I wanted was for them to think I was some kind of monster. "But how could you revoke the spell? A human has absolutely no potential for magic, I take that back, humans are extremely weak with magic, their body mind and spirit can't take all that pressure. Since you're a human, the last thing I could possibly imagine is-"

I cut her off. "A-actually, there is something far more concerning right now, some kind of monsters are following me here, they look like a demon mixed with a human, they are black and-" "How many?" "How many? Three I think." Letting out a sigh she picked up a metal pipe that lay on the ground and threw it to Samuel which he caught with ease, she picked up another pipe. Samuel stood in front of Elizabeth and got into a fighting stance.

A moment no further did they show up. They ripped open a rift and jumped out they reached a good 3-4 meters in height, not to add their hands were actually claws, same with their feet. They had no genital areas and were nude. But the sight was unsettling. These things did not belong here, They never did. The two groups had locked themselves in a standoff, and to my surprise they spoke. "Hand over the boy" The one in the front hissed. "The great one requests it." Both Samuel and Elizabeth faltered, both equally terrified at the title.

A question tugged at my lips. "What does he want from me?" The creature narrowed its eyes. "He wishes to speak to the bloodlife, now if you wish to refuse, we must take you through unnecessary ways." The two turned to face me, their faces in a mix of wonder, anger, and fear. They both cast each other wary glances before facing the creature. "We refuse, we will not allow the great one to obtain such power" The creatures snarled before charging towards them. Samuel managed to keep two at bay while Elizabeth faced off with who I assume to be the leader of the group.

"Displodo!" The building shook as one of the creatures were met with an explosion, flying back a few. Samuel kept the other at bay with physical attacks. "Sto!" I hear Elizabeth cry as the creature suddenly moves as if time had slowed down. She beats the creature with the pipe, hitting it several times. "Jaculor!" A beam of light shoots out of his hand, hitting the creature he previously launched again, but also leaving himself defenseless against the other which lunges at him.

"Jaculor!" I mimic, pointing a finger gun towards the creature. A bang rings out and the creature falls short and ceases to get up. I double over and let loose a stream of black liquid. Revolting. Samuel stares at the body for only a moment before striking the other, rendering it unconscious and dragging both bodies over to his sister, who had beaten the creature down and stood before it. It whimpered for reasons unknown to me, until I saw that the creatures legs were bent the other way.

"You tell the great one that he will never obtain the bloodlife" He nodded quick little nods. She knelt down and rested her forehead on his and her hands on both of the members. "Somnum, Obliviscatur. Now leave." The creature glanced at me before taking his members hands and disappearing. I doubled over once more, spewing more of that black liquid. Its stench was awful, the pain was awful. Elizabeth rushed over to me, hand over her mouth. "Samuel! Quick! He has an Abyss Infection!"

Her voice faded out along with my other senses, and in a moment, I was gone.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 ***Whistles* Damn, that is preeeeeeety long. I decide for this chapter to get the ball of plot to start rolling down the hill, as well as some more character development.**

 **The spells were in Latin, and I'll be posting the desired translations at the end of these notes.**

 **For the next chapter should I go for another POV or still Eriks?**

 **SPEAKING OF ERIK we now know his name. I couldn't really think of a cool way to mention it, so I went with what I could.**

 **Once again I have finished the story late in the night, It's currently 3:33 and I'm exhausted. OC's are always welcomed, as well as feedback and ideas for the story.**

 **Interstellar ShippingGod OUT!**

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Somnum - Sleep**_

 _ **Obliviscatur - Forget**_

 _ **Dispareo - Dissapear**_

 _ **Sto - Halt**_

 _ **Displodo - Explode**_

 ** _Jaculor - Shoot_**


End file.
